The ExDrone Clone
by Im a Doctor Not a Writer
Summary: There was a challenge stating a fic had to have a male stripper, a black car, and body shots...Oh and it had to be femmeslash. Here it is!


***Ahem* A challenge was issued via twitter, and I gladly accepted. Here it is, ladies and gents! This features femmeslash, (a little) smut, a black car, body shots, and a male stripper. Thank you, and good night. **

**Disclaimer: How many times to I have to tell you? I don't own the epicness that is ST: VOY. (I only wish I did)**

Seven was so excited for her date with the captain this evening. She knew that Janeway never did really…much of anything to let her hair down and just get loose, so Seven thought it would be a good idea for tonight to be that night.

Seven had finished all of her duties, and was just about to get ready for her date with the captain, when she heard her communicator beep.

"Seven, its Tom. Say, do you know much about cars?" Tom asked. He was staring at a black, 1972 Ford Mustang, and it seemed that no matter what he did, he couldn't get the damned thing to work.

Seven replied curiously, "I am Borg, Lieutenant Paris. Of course I know about all sorts of automobiles. I will meet you in 5 minutes. What is your location onboard?" Seven waited for Tom's response, hoping she wasn't too…arrogant with her response this time. It was something she was trying to work on.

Seven met Tom in Holodeck two, and they had the car running in mere minutes. Seven rolled out from under the car, and looked up at Tom, her face covered with just the slightest bit of oil. "I have fixed the problem, Lieutenant." Seven said as she stood up; Tom cranked the car one last time and thought he might cry at the sound of the engine running.

"She's a champ, Seven. Thanks." Tom went to shake Seven's hand, which was covered in oil, grease, and some other black tinted something that Seven had no clue what it was…Seven hesitated at first, but she was really trying to get everyone onboard to like her…she really did. Seven stuck out her human and she shook Tom's greasy hand. She could feel the pressure of it, and she could feel the oil, the grease, and the unidentified black stuff being transferred onto her own hand.

She removed her hand and said 'good day' to Tom.

Now to get back to her original plan; Seven went back to her quarters and decided on something to wear.

It seemed as if nothing was good enough for Seven; everything she tried on she either didn't like the way it fit, or she felt it was just too uncomfortable. As time drew near for her to meet with Captain Janeway, Seven finally decided on something…She had found a pair black slacks, that were loose enough to stay comfortable, but hugged her ass in all of the wonderful places she knew her Kathryn loved.

To top it off, Seven wore a garnet red button-down dress shirt. It was simple enough, but Seven decided to be daring and she popped some of the top buttons, revealing part of the center of her black lace bra. She had managed to get all of the grease from Tom's handshake off of her handshake and scrubbed her face well so that she didn't look as if she'd just been lying on her back on the underbelly of a 20th century automobile. (Kathryn might think it was kinky.)

Seven's plan went down without a hitch. First, she took Captain Janeway out for dinner and dancing as per their normal routine, however, what Seven of Nine had in store for Kathryn Janeway in holodeck one afterwards, would almost make Tuvok blush.

First, Seven had played around with some of the holodeck controls, and was able to create an exact replica of herself, as well as plenty of other interesting characters…

When Seven and Janeway walked into the holodeck, the room was terribly silent, but the people that were only there at the moment were Seven of Nine, Kathryn Janeway, and the bartender.

The two women sat down at the bar, and Seven nodded to the bartender. All of a sudden, some loud music began to blare, and Janeway could only look at Seven to see what was about to happen. "Seven what did you-" Kathryn stopped mid-sentence when she saw the most handsome man she had ever seen step out onto the stage and dance to the beat of the music.

Kathryn just sat there and watched, while Seven ordered them some drinks. Just when Seven handed Janeway her drink, the man began to undo his jacket, it was then Janeway realized…and she blushed. "Seven! I can't believe you got a male stripper!" Janeway shouted to Seven, who could hear Janeway perfectly because of her Borg systems, but pretended almost as if the music was too loud for her to hear.

After two or three times of trying to tell Seven, Janeway gave up and just watched the man, who was now in only a pair of socks, cufflinks, a bowtie, and boxer briefs. Just then, the song ended, and the man ripped off his boxer briefs revealing a man-thong, that was blue and glittery, with an image of Voyager on the crotch.

Janeway looked at Seven after she finished her drink and said, "I don't think those are Starfleet issue". Seven only smiled, and decided it was time. She wanted to know how truly wild her Kathryn could get. She handled the stripper well, and the drink that she had given her…it was now time for the true test.

Seven then told Janeway to follow her, and they walked back into the VIP section of the club. They were sitting on a rather comfortable sofa, just having some light chatter, when suddenly the Seven of Nine clone walked in with Tom Paris on one arm, and Harry Kim on the other.

"Seven if I had known there could be a clone of you…" Tom began to say, but Seven stopped him short. "This is just for tonight boys." Seven smiled and winked at them, before looking down at her beloved Kathryn. Seven stood in front of her clone, and snapped her fingers. Both Tom and Harry's jaws hit the floor, but Kathryn still couldn't see a damned thing.

"Seven, what are you-" Kathryn began, but before she could get the statement out of her mouth, Seven had moved, revealing behind her a bikini clad ex-borg. The woman had 4-inch stilettos on as well, so she was almost a full head taller than the original Seven of Nine…Apart from that, the two women were identical.

Kathryn's jaw hit the floor, and Seven could only smile. The Seven-clone then stated, "I think it's time for body shots!"

Tom and Harry both hollered, and Seven called for the bartender, who rolled in a tray full of everything they would need.

Kathryn didn't know what to think…she hadn't done any form of body shots since her days at the Academy, but that was eons ago…she hoped she hadn't lost her touch.

Seven was the first to take a shot. Since her Borg physiology didn't exactly agree with synthohol, it would be her only one, but she took it like a champ. First, she licked some salt up the mechanical scaling of her Borg clone; then she took a shot of tequila from between the ex-Borg's breasts, and bit a lime that the woman had in her mouth.

Both Tom and Harry thought the world might explode when they saw Seven do that. Kathryn thought she might explode whenever she saw it, but kept most of it held in.

Tom and Harry went next, one after the other, and then it was Janeway's turn. She had known Seven for quite some time, and they had been romantically involved for well over a year now, but Janeway wasn't completely sure how to act with this new "Seven of Nine-clone".

So, Janeway did what any woman her age might do. She licked the salt, took the shot with her mouth, and just to mess with the original Seven of Nine a little bit, she got insanely close to the clone's lips while biting the lime.

Seven didn't know whether to be turned on or jealous at this point, so she ordered some more rounds of the body shots. So, several shots of different liquors and a couple of make-out sessions later, (the guys took turns making out with the Borg drone-clone) Seven finally decided to take Janeway home for the night.

"I believe, Captain…it is time for us to go. You've obviously had plenty of fun, and I will return you to your quarters so that you may 'sleep this off'." Seven took a strong hold of Captain Janeway's arm, and wrapped it around her shoulder while she used her Borg hand to grasp the Captain's waist. The two women then said good-bye to Tom and Harry, who were still having fun with their new Borg-clone.

Seven and the Captain made it back to the Captain's quarters in about 15 minutes. It only took that long because Janeway's legs somewhat turned to Jell-o when she wasn't attempting to walk into all of the walls. When they finally reached her quarters, the first thing Janeway did was rid herself of her outfit (it was just a dress shirt and slacks) and went to the bathroom.

When she came back out, the only thing Janeway was wearing was a smile. "Come, Seven. Let's go to bed…it's time to rev up the engine." This was the last coherent thing Janeway said for the rest of the night.

Just before she went to sleep from drunkenness and multiple orgasms, Seven of nine could have sworn she heard Captain Janeway say 'vroom vroom'.

She really needed to thank Tom for letting her fix his car…and putting the idea of all they did in her head. She owed him big time.

**I got r done!**

**Please R&R**


End file.
